Silent War
by treee
Summary: This was the reason he left. The reason he never went back, and left it all behind. But, why was he in the same position as before?


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Characters.

* * *

A light wind picked up in the lonely meadow.

A sacred place. A beautiful fantasy as the sun graces it with undying, loving warmth. But at night, as the pure silvery glow of the moon basks in the dark abyss above, the meadow shifts into that of another world. One that human eyes cannot experience. Scents that someone cannot normally waft. Sounds that the untrained ears cannot hear. This meadow is indeed a place for the immortal to inhabit.

--

The resident of the meadow gracefully landed at the center, the moon shinning upon her beautiful child. The scarred, yet perfect, skin took on an even paler complexion than the already inhuman sheen. The creature lifted his head up to the sky, letting his senses over take him, numbing him down to the core. He let every fiber of his being loose. He brought in the sounds of the wind calling a soothing song. She caressed his ice skin with caring and gentle strokes as if not to break the fine porcelain looking body. She treated him like her child, her lover, and herself. She would not dispose of him like some plague to loath. She took him in and loved him, praised him, saved him. He was devoted to her as she cared for him.

This night, like every other before, she brought with her the scent of the past. Every night it dulls just the slightest of a fraction, but nonetheless, she commands it to thrive; lets it mock him in his place. Fiery eyes glaze over as nonexistent tears dance with the sorrow that resides in the red depths.

The wind stops its taboo and half lidded eyes snap open. His feral instincts start to take place. The once peaceful creature jumps into a tree and crouches on a branch; the leaves barely shudder, the branch doesn't tremble. His senses are peaked, his mind tightly shut. His eyes make their rounds as he keeps his stance. He relaxes the tiniest bit, but he keeps his mind secure.

He rests, finally, against the shaft of the tree, his legs hanging limply off the sides. He lets the wind overwhelm him once more in the beautifully tragic ritual.

--

Like every night before, he returned back to her, let her take him over. He marveled in the peaceful ecstasy she provided him. It was always the same every night. He would release himself to her and she would heal his wounds. It would come to a sudden stop and he would be put on guard, constantly putting up walls around his mind. He would relax and she would once again take him over; all but his mind.

This time, however, was frighteningly different. He automatically put up excess walls and started searching for something; anything. She was trying to keep him calm, soothing him with whispered touches. That's when he felt them; the low emotions that were making their way to him, and quickly. He had to get out of there, he had to leave right then but she would not let him. She kept him there betraying everything she had once before done for her child. The emotions soon dispersed but he knew. He knew that the owner of said emotions was right behind him. He could feel it, smell it, hear it, _taste_ it.

He couldn't move. She had finally let him go but he could not move. He knew what awaited him if he did and he was not ready for such a challenge presented to him. He couldn't face it. He couldn't face… _him_.

_'Don't. You can't. Please don't.' _ He could feel the body slowly inching closer.

"Jasper." There it was. The sultry voice he tried so hard to forget. Jasper clamped even harder on his mind. _He _was doing the same. Keeping _his _emotions under wraps. But right now, Jasper was feeling his own emotions. He was feeling the anger rise up in him; the pure, unadulterated anger. "Jasper." _He_ said his name again. This time, though, Jasper snapped his body around, red eyes glaring into a dark gold.

"How long, Jasper?"The voice was faint but was clearly heard. _He_ was met with silence. "How long?" Jasper could feel the crack start in _his_ wall. "God damn it, Jasper! How long has this been going on?!" It cracked, though all he was met with was brute anger, stronger than his own.

"Since I left." The answer was strained and low. _His _walls were back up, but he didn't need his power to see the disappointment in _his_ eyes. Jasper wanted to see more. He needed to know what was within those golden eyes. So they both just stood there, staring at each other waiting for one to crack. It was a silent war that could go on for years and neither would tire. Hunger, maybe. But never tire.

--

It was becoming some sick, childish game now. Every night her children would come to her meadow and sit in the silence. They would wait for the other to break and free himself. And every night it was same conclusion. Neither would break and they would leave at sunrise for their daily routines only to return once again in the night to continue. She was getting annoyed at the juvenile ignorance of her children. As long as they have been around, she expected more. She would try not to intervene.

--

"Jasper," molten gold met smoldering fire "Why haven't you said it? Why do you not acknowledge me?" Did _he_ really not know? Did _he_not know how hard it was just to be in _his_ presence? Then why was he still there? Jasper could leave and surely _he_ would leave him be. But maybe he wanted to be there. He needed to know that someone did remember who he was and did care for him. Jasper needed more than her.

"You wouldn't understand," was the heavy reply.

"Then let me understand. Show me what you mean." It was said so softly you'd be surprised by the force it planted. But Jasper did not falter. He kept his walls planted firmly and kept his silence even more now.

The sun had started to rise and _he_ was the first to up and leave. "Edward," was the only world faintly called after him.

--

This night there would be no playing around. No foolish games or beating around the bush. They would get to the point. It's what had to be done. She was ecstatic. She could feel it in the air. A change was upon her children, and change would happen. She felt it as her first child walked in, all walls down, bearing himself for the world. She felt it was her second child walked in and was hit full force by imploding emotions. She felt it when the world came to a crashing halt.

--

When Jasper had arrived to the meadow, Edward was there, waiting for him under the moon. His bronze hair ablaze, his pale skin glowing, his golden eyes smoldering. Jasper stepped out into the open and locked eyes with Edward. That's when it happened. Edward's walls came crashing and Jasper was overwhelmed by the emotions that hit him. _Anger. Resentment. Disappointment. Annoyance. Loneliness. Compassion. Concern. _

His senses were overriding. He opened his eyes to realize that he had closed them. He was so caught up he hadn't noticed Edward had moved closer to him. Jasper focused his eyes on Edward and jumped back. This was too much for him. He needed her to help him. He needed her to take him away from Edward.

"Jasper," Edward was walking tentatively closer. "Please, Jasper. Just help me understand. I want to understand." Jasper glared at Edward. He knew this was just a dirty trick.

"Help you to understand? Understand what, Edward? How I can be such a monster?! How I can go from being a horrible monster to a decent one and back?! How are you supposed to understand that? You can't possibly be able to!" Jasper was furious. He started to walk towards Edward, each step causing a crack in his wall.

"Let me in! Let me see and I can at least know something!" Edward and Jasper were now face to face, inches apart, each deeply taking in air they did not need.

"And I should let you in, just so you can get an _inkling _of what I've felt?" Jasper's voice was thick with venom; literally and figuratively.

"Please, Jasper," Edward had lost most of his viciousness. Now, he was only pleading. Jasper could feel the deep need from within him. The need to know what was going on in his head. Jasper sighed. He could not fight this beautiful man any longer. He leaned forward, his forehead touching Edward's, and opened up his mind to the other.

Jasper let out everything he could. Laced everything with any emotion he felt to get the point across. Many moments passed before eyes finally opened and stared into each other. All were filled with admiration, sympathy, apology. They both stood there, heads still connected, sharing thoughts and emotions.

She was calm. She let her wind wrap around her children and slowly soothe them with her song. Edward's hand followed the wind's tracks. He lightly brushed Jasper's neck, slowly trailing up to his jaw, a whisper of a touch over his lips, cupping his cheek and rubbing tracing his cheek bone with his thumb. Edward brought his hand to Jasper's hair, getting lost in the blonde curls, and back down to the nape of his neck. His eyes never once left Jasper's, and that's when he noticed, deep within the lava pools, was a speck of butterscotch. A spot so bright, he couldn't believe he missed it. In a brief second, Edward's lips were on Jasper's. It was a passionate, yet needy, kiss. Both of Edward's hands were now in Jasper's hair and Jasper held onto Edward's shoulders.

The two fell onto the meadow's ground, Edward straddling the blonde. They were both greedily sucking at lips and tongues. Minutes passed before they pulled apart, gasping not for air, but in amazement. Edward snaked his hands under the hem of Jasper's shirt, making his way up his abdomen, feeling the muscles react under his touch. He could feel the raised skin of scars and traced each and every one of them in awe. He watched as Jasper writhed under him, lightly groaning in appreciation. Edward lifted up the blonde's shirt and kissed him once more, massaging the chest all over again.

The bronze head left the lips and nipped and sucked along the jaw, down to the neck. He replaced crescent scars with red and purple love bites. He laved the skin he passed with his tongue, making his way to the chest. He took a nipple into his mouth and smiled at the sharp intake of breath from the man below him. He nipped and sucked playfully hard at the one, then turned his attention to the other, giving it the same praise.

Edward made his way lower, his hands now working on Jasper's pants. Said blonde moaned loudly as Edward tongued his belly button. Venom was pumping like electricity through Jasper's veins. Edward's mouth was setting his frozen skin on fire. Jasper moaned loudly when he felt a hot mouth encasing him through his pants. Red eyes looked down to see golden eyes lustfully looking back at them. He nearly came just from the look Edward was giving him.

"Edward… damn it, I need… more!" Jasper groaned, fisting his hand into bronze locks and pulled hard, not like it affected Edward, he chuckled and lifted his head. He pulled down Jasper's pants and smirked at the lack of undergarments. Heavy eyes watched as Edward licked his lips to the delicious treat that awaited him. He lowered his mouth onto the head and could feel Jasper's whole body jump. Edward started to play with the tip, moving it around in his mouth a bit with his tongue. He paused every few moments to suck, and sometimes nibble, and then stick his tongue in the slit. He had Jasper moaning and groaning under him, it was the most delectable site. Edward moved down the phallus, touching every inch with his tongue. He could feel the venom pumping, taste it, under the skin.

Jasper's hand in Edward's hair was turning him on more and more, the tight grip, the firm pulling, he knew he needed more just as much as Jasper did. He lifted his head from the work done, a string of venom left behind. Jasper stared at him with half lidded eyes and growled. Edward smirked as his hands slowly went to the hem of his shirt; he slipped the tips of his fingers under the shirt and brought it up and over his head. Jasper's eyes traced every inch of the torso, licking his lips. Edward's smirk widened as he saw all the thoughts going through Jasper's head, and allowed the older male to switch the positions. He hit the ground hard, but was unaffected. Jasper started to devour his mouth, getting into each and every crevice he could, and would, find. Teeth were colliding, lips molding together, tongues twisting and turning in a sacred dance, hands were gripping and grabbing, hips were thrusting and grinding; it was animalistic, wild, hot, passionate, and relieving.

Edward had barely noticed that he too was just as naked as Jasper. They were now rolling on the ground, moaning out their pleasure, their passion, their need for one another. They halted, Jasper on top, looking down into Edward's eyes. They were heavily breathing in ill needed air, sharing their sweet breaths. Edward wrapped his legs around Jasper's waist and looked at him with pleading eyes. He felt the need, the want.

_"You're sure?"_

Edward ground his hips into Jasper's; both threw their heads back and groaned. Jasper knew Edward would survive, even with the lack of preparation, but they both needed it then. The blonde positioned himself in front of the others puckered opening and started his slow descent inwards. Edward gripped the grass on either side of him, his legs tightening with bruising force on Jasper. They were soon connected with each other, fitting perfectly together.

Jasper started his thrusting, aiming deep into the cold, hard body. A mouth was sucking on a long pale neck as sharp nails trailed up a back. Lips soon found each other and shared in the bliss, gasps of air falling from the connection.

"Jasper… oh, God… Jasper!" Edward kept moaning out as the blonde found his bundle of nerves, hitting it repeatedly. Jasper felt the others ecstasy in his own body, multiplying as it hit him tenfold. The emotions were leaving the air hot and heavy, Jasper was being overwhelmed. He felt his back hit the hard earth and saw Edward atop him, glowing in the light of the moon, his head tossed back, lips slightly parted, hands grabbing at Jasper's chest.

Jasper placed his hand on the bronze's hips, bringing his attention to the other; golden eyes stared into the lava, smiling at that one little bit of light. He lifted himself up off of the shaft, the tip still in him, and thrust back down, Jasper meeting him. Names were moaned out into the night air, each word filled with a whole new level of understanding and fervor. The thrusting quickened, both coming closer to their peak, calling out for it, welcoming it to warm their cold bodies.

No words needed to be spoken; _he_ heard the thoughts running through his head; how much he needed _him_, how much he wanted _him_, how much he… He could feel _his _emotions, from the unbridled passion to tiniest amount of emotion. He brought it in and gave _him_ more.

As the sun turned from dark blue to brisk orange, the two bodies grasped for each other, releasing their liquid venom; one inside, one on both bodies. They rested in each other's arms, relaxing their muscles. Jasper kissed the top of Edwards head and Edward kissed his chest, right above his dead heart. Jasper felt a pull, then, but Edward just held onto him tighter, never letting go.

_He _heard the love.

He felt the love.

--

As the sun rose over the meadow, she wrapped her children in her warmth, caressing them both with motherly attention. Her children were now free and she knew they no longer required her; but she would forever be there for them. A reminder of the past, the present, the future. She faded away as the rest of the darkness did. She left her children to continue their routines, to be back again that night for their silent war once again.

Her children.

Her lovers.

Herself.

A light wind picked up in the lonely meadow.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

Reviews are welcome!


End file.
